battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuka Healed
Summary Full Text 'Sveið Jóra Mær: '''Svie∂ and Kira walked down the path, laughing and going about as they used to do before death and war separated them. "So, then he went off and climbed up the tree all by himself! I wish you could’ve seen it!" Kira went on. Svie∂ stopped in her tracks. Asuka was walking towards them, mouth bloody and bleeding. “Oh, my gods.”She ran to help her. '''Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka looked at Svie∂ and nodded her head. “I need a healer… Please.” She then fell to the ground and passed out. '''Sveið Jóra Mær: '"Kira, help me.." her sister was onto it before she finished her sentence. Svie∂ examined her friend: broken glass was scattered inside her mouth. She had to move Asuka’s face so she didn’t breath in or swallow any of the broken glass. She got out her medical bag, and began carefully taking out the glass with tweezers. "Okay now, just don’t swallow this.” She aimed the water at the bleeding spots, making sure that any glass wasn’t left embedded in her mouth and tongue. 'Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka lay there utterly still, almost as if she were in a dream… Yes, a dream where she was playing with her sister; they ran around with the other children. It was nice… But a pain brought her back to a harsh reality. She woke up and saw two figures leaning over her. She heard words, and based on the intense pain welling up in her body she stayed still. '''Sveið Jóra Mær: '''Svied carefully felt around Asuka’s mouth. An ability she didn’t know she’d gained- she was able to take the rest of the glass dust out by just putting her fingers where the glass was. She let the healing energy flow so the bleeding would stop entirely and it’d be like the injuries never happened, cept for a scar where the injuries were- as she had found out through previous experience. '''Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka remained completely still and silent. She figured it best to hold her questions until they finished with her. '''Sveið Jóra Mær: 'Kira watched in amazement her sister in action. "It’s ok, you’re going to be fine, I promise." Svied told Asuka as she continued healing her. Kira put a blanket over Asuka to keep her from going further into shock. 'Asuka Gunarini: 'Asuka nodded her head a little and closed her eyes. Drifting into sleep was probably the best idea for her at this point. 'Sveið Jóra Mær: '''Finally Svie∂ had stopped the bleeding and the wounds had closed up and healed completely. Now onto the broken leg. She set the leg and let her touch heal the wound. Before long the leg was as good as it had been before the damage had been done. "How did you do that, healing thing?" Kira asked in curiosity. "I, I just touch where the wound is and then it just heals itself, I’ve been able to do it ever since I’ve been back." "Wow…" '''Asuka Gunarini: '''Asuka turned to her side a little and smiled. “Sister… I’m so glad to see you again…” She giggled and then broke into outright laughter. “Oh Nyrune you’re too funny! Come on now, mom and dad want us home for dinner!” '''Sveið Jóra Mær: '"Yeah sure," Kira responded to the dreaming girl. "Well, at least now she’s going to be fine." Svied said. "Thanks to you sis," she smiled. Category:Season 4 Category:Events